A Dream Come True
by emiliexox
Summary: Draco lies on the banks of the Black Lake dreaming about something that could never be... or could it? HP/DM SLASH


**HEY GUYS!!! Back for another one, but different pairing. **

**Hope you guys like this. HARRY/DRACO ONE- SHOT. (SLASH) If you don't like it, don't read it. :P**

**Enjoy xox**

**A Dream Come True**

Draco sat leisurely on the banks of the black lake. The sun was just setting over in the west, and there was a light wind that caused Draco's shining blonde hair to tussle about his face. Draco sighed. He never could have thought it could be so peaceful, no Pansy bantering him every second, no Crabbe or Goyle sitting around gawking at him like two useless idiots. Draco had always loved the quite, but being the "King of Slytherin", and the known son of a death eater, he never got the time to appreciate it.

He soon decided that it was too good of an opportunity to waste, and lay down and closed his eyes. He could still feel the sun on his face- just, and the wind was slowly starting to get stronger. Draco only had a light shirt on and was getting a bit cold, but he didn't care.

He soon found himself dreaming about sex. What's new? He thought to himself. He always dreamt of sex. And that sex was with one and one person only. He did not know how he ended up thinking about him all the time. Heck- he didn't even know when it was when he finally gave up on his denial and admitted to himself that he swung that way. What matters is this one, gorgeous man that occupied his thoughts all the time- Harry Potter.

Draco laughed to himself. How is it the one person I hate to be around the most is the one person I think about the most? Potter and his wavy, dark hair that fell just below his ears. His body that looked like it was carved to perfection (and that was clothed!). Draco longed to see what was underneath Potter's clothing even once. And then there was his eyes. Those beautiful balls of green, that sparkled even in the dark. Draco had spent many potion lessons just looking at them behind his glasses.

Draco smiled. He sounded like a love sick girl. He just needed to sleep and get all of his thoughts into his dreams and out of reality, because there was the only place that they could be close to real. And with that thought in mind he dreamt.

_Draco walked into the room of requirement. It was a little past eleven and Draco wanted nothing more than to lay on the large four poster bed that was starting to form in the middle of the room. It was dark, and Draco had a feeling that he was not alone._

"_You came," he heard a voice in the corner say. Draco smiled._

"_Of course," he replied smoothly, "Anyway, I wasn't in the mood to stay in my room and wank off thinking of you. This was much more convenient."_

_Potter smiled and strode over to the other boy until they were inches apart. Draco stared into Potter's eyes, waiting for him to make the first move. He was in the mood to get fucked tonight; he just had to see if Potter had the balls to do it._

_Draco felt Potter curl his fingers with his so their hands were intertwined, bringing them up to wrap around his neck. Draco smiled at him. He never would have thought Potter to be the gentle type. That thought was soon pushed aside when Potter crashed their lips together, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist, pulling them closer together. Draco groaned into the kiss, allowing Potter the lick and suck his bottom lip, before granting him access into his mouth._

_Potter's hands were on Draco's ass and his in the other boy's hair as they slowly walked backwards and fell onto the bed. They came apart for a split second and Draco was looking for Potter's mouth again, but groaned loudly as the other boy began to ravish his neck. He licked at the skin just below his ear, before working his way down and sucking the skin on top of Draco's pulse. Draco moaned loudly, his breathing now uneven and heavy, nails digging into the other boy's back._

_Both boys were still fully clothed, so Potter leant up and removed his own shirt, before quickly removing Draco's. Draco took this opportunity to look at the other boy's body. It was almost exactly how he thought it would look. Tanned, large pecks and god- like shaped abs. Draco breathed in at the sight and Potter smiled, before seeking out his mouth once more._

_Draco pushed Potter over so he was now straddling him. Draco looked up seductively at him, before rolling his hips forward. _

"_Oh god," Potter exclaimed, before biting his lip and pushing back against the blonde boy. Draco tossed his head back and groaned as their cocks rubbed against each other through their pants. But it still wasn't enough._

_Draco reached down and started to undo Potter's belt. Potter was breathing heavily now as Draco ripped his belt and whipped it onto the bed beside him. Draco growled as he ran the belt all over Potter's skin before throwing it aside. Then in one smooth pull, Potter's pants and boxers were both removed. Potter rolled over trapping Draco under his now naked form. He cupped his hand in front of Draco's throbbing erection and looked up at him questioning, before giving it a light squeeze._

"_Shit," Draco cursed, before lifting his hips so Potter could pull his pants and boxers of as well. _

_Both boys groaned loudly at the full body contact, both boys now being completely naked. Draco was attacking Potter's neck, both hands caressing his back and one leg running up and down his calf. Potter's hands were in Draco's hair, groaning into his neck._

_Draco flipped them over once again, placing kisses down Potter's body. Potter groaned and threw his head back as Draco took one of his nipples into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, licking and sucking before continuing his journey down. He stopped to flicker his tongue into Potter's navel, hands running up and down the raven haired boy's abdomen. Potter arched off the bed as Draco's tongue swiped the inside of his thigh. His mouth was so close to his cock, Potter could feel Draco's hot breath blowing lightly across it._

"_Please," he begged. He was whimpering._

"_Please… what?" Draco asked teasingly._

"_You know fucking well what. Just… do it please." Draco smiled before taking Potter into his mouth._

_He twirled his tongue around the head, tasting the saltiness of the pre-come that was starting to form on the top. Draco released his cock and looked up at him from his place at the edge of the bed._

"_Look at me," he said. Potter looked down just as Draco swallowed him to the root. Potter arched off the bed, head thrown back. He was thrusting into Draco's mouth now, his hot, wetness all around him. He was groaning loudly, hands gripping the sheets with white knuckles and breathing ragged. Draco hummed onto the other boy's cock, causing him to groan loudly and come straight into his mouth. Draco lapped it like it was water before kissing his way back up to Potter's face._

_Draco looked into Potter's eyes, slowly stroking him back to hardness._

"_Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked. Potter smiled._

"_Yes," he breathed. He was already becoming hard under Draco's hand once again._

"_You know what I want to do now?"_

"_Tell me," Potter said. Draco tightened his grip on Potter's cock._

"_I want you to fuck me. I want you to make me think that you are the only person in the world. I want you to fuck me so I won't be able to walk in the morning. I want you to fuck me until I'm seeing stars. I want you to fuck me so hard that I forget my own name, because the only name I will be saying is yours. I want you, so bad."_

_Potter was slowly grinding against Draco at this point, now back to full arousal. He licked his lips before bringing them up to Draco's. Potter moved backwards so that he was against the headboard. Draco smiled, crawling seductively like a cat, up to meet him before situating himself on his lap._

_Potter bought his fingers to his mouth, not taking his eyes of Draco. He then grabbed Darco's ass cheeks and pulled him closer to him, before pushing one finger into his entrance. Draco lowered his head and groaned, his golden locks covering his eyes. Potter added a second finger, then a third, before reaching his free hand down to slowly stroke Draco's neglected cock. Draco sucked in a breath and watched Potter stroke him._

_Once Potter was satisfied that he was ready, he grabbed his own cock, now slick with pre-come, and guided Draco down onto it. Draco close his eyes, feeling himself stretch as Potter slowly filled him, a feeling that he had waited for, for so long. Once he was all the way in, Draco grabbed Potter's shoulders and began to lower himself onto his cock. He threw his head forward and cursed as Potter's cock hit his prostate every time. He bit his lip and threw his head back, speeding up his rhythm._

"_You like that?" Potter asked him, stroking Draco's cock in time with his thrusts._

"_Oh fuck yeah," was all that Draco could say as he began to slam himself down onto Potter, a layer of sweat now present on both bodies. Potter lifted his legs and began thrusting against Draco._

"_Yes, Potter. Harder!" he yelled._

_Potter bit his lip. "Fuck."_

"_Faster!"_

"_How do you want it?" Potter questioned, "Tell me how you want it."_

"_Fast and deep," Draco replied, "Shit- please… GOD!"_

_Potter had grabbed onto the headboard and was now mindlessly fucking Draco. Draco was moaning loudly, most of the words incomprehensible. He reached down and stroked himself in time with the thrusts. Potter looked at him._

"_Come for me Malfoy," he said, "I want you come… screaming my name."_

_Draco kissed Potter and screamed into his mouth, slamming himself down onto Potter once more before screaming his release._

"_Harry!" He yelled, coming harder than he had ever come in his life. Potter followed shortly after, coming deep inside Draco._

_Both boys were now slumped again the headboard, Potter still inside Draco._

"_That was fantastic Potter," Draco said. Potter smiled._

"_Harry. It's Harry to you now."_

"_Harry," Drack whispered…_

"Harry!" Draco screamed as he woke up and came into his own pants. He slowly sat up, trying to regain control of his breathing. _Shit, that had been hot,_ he thought to himself. God I have to fall asleep out here more often. Speaking of which, Draco noticed that it had gotten darker now, the rays of the sun still slightly visible on the horizon. Draco muttered a quick cleaning spell over himself before getting up.

It had been good while it lasted. Draco sighed. Once a dream, always and only a dream. He looked out onto the lake, the water undisturbed by the wind. That was as good as it was going to get.

He got up and turned back to the castle, unaware that a certain male was walking only a short distance behind him having watched the whole thing in his mind, hoping to catch him alone in the hallway.

**THE END xox**

**Hope you guys enjoyed that.**

**Please let me know what you think. REVIEW!!!!**

**Until next time,**

**Xox**

**emiliexox**


End file.
